Hot-headedHarvey
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: I help take down Two-Face.


It was the beginning of summer. We had just went out to dinner in order to celebrate the kids going to the next grade with straight As. Emilia will be joining high school soon, and Jonah is in seventh grade. I know they will be going to college with full ride scholarships one day because they are so smart. As we were leaving the restaurant, Batman gives me a call to tell me that he needed me back at the Batcave due to a maintenance issue on my chair. There was a small glitch that was causing some small glitches within the inner workings of my chair, or what people would call the software. This glitch was making it a slightly bumpier ride than usual. When Batman found the Glitch, he wanted to do a thorough inspection of my chair to see what is going wrong on the hardware side. He thought the glitch was going on in the software and the hardware as well. Basically, if something is wrong with the software, there might be something wrong with the hardware. As he finished his call with me, the Batmobile stopped right in front of me. It was ready for me to get in. Luckily, there was no need for a driver, so Batman was waiting for me. Atrice said she was going to take the kids to get some ice cream, and she would meet me at the Batcave later tonight, where we had a little "something special" planned. We were going to spend some "alone time" together. We were married, after all. So, I gave my family a hug and got into the Batmobile. After the doors close, it sped off, and I was on my way to the Batcave.

After I got back to the Batcave, I texted Atrice to see how everything was going. She said that she ordered a Lyft and it was on the way. She said the driver's name was Harvey. That makes me think a little. That's when I realized Batman has an enemy named Harvey Two-Face. Then, she says that they are in the Lyft, on the way to the ice cream shop. When I ask her for her location, she turns it on. Now, I can follow where she is going, just in case this is more than a coincidence. She is telling me that he gave everyone water, and asked if they need anything. He sounds legit so far, so I take a deep breath. I will not relax until they leave the Lyft at their destination. They should be there in a couple minutes.

A few minutes later, Atrice sends me a message that is a little worrying. She said that Harvey passed the shop and kept on driving. The kids are getting a little anxious, and they are excited about their ice cream. When I check her location, I notice they are veering into a seedy part of Gotham. I told her to stay calm and keep her eyes on her surroundings. Then, she says that they pulled into some kind of warehouse. When I checked her location, I got a call on my monitor. Of course, I answer it, hoping for an explanation.

"Hello, Wheelie. Are you missing your family? Tell you what. I have a surprise for you. Your family is going to be tied up, waiting for you. They are happy, and excited to see the man of the house" in the background, I hear Atrice calling for me. She is speaking in a certain code that Batman and I put up for the family in case they were in danger. She was telling me that this was a code black. They all will need saving. Everyone is nervous, and the kids are now understanding that there may be no ice cream tonight. I can hear Emilia breathing heavily. "Emmie, honey, try to stay calm. Ok sweetie? I need you to watch over Mom and your little brother. Can you do that for me?" Emilia says she can do it. I hear her asking Jonah if he is Ok, and he is. Atrice is feeling a little bit more comfortable now that she knows she has extra pairs of eyes helping her. I send her a text, and tell her to turn on the hidden microphone in her watch. She made it look like she was just checking the time, and soon I can hear everything in real time. As my family stays silent, I can hear Harvey talking about his plans. He says that he will be tying them down to their chairs, handcuffing them, and maybe even having a little fun with the ladies. That gets my blood boiling. He had better not touch my wife! Soon, they had made it to the warehouse, and he was pulling them out of the car. I can hear Emilia scream in fear as her chair gets swung around and pushed forcefully into the warehouse. He takes Jonah next. He tries to stay calm for his Mom, but I can still hear him scream a couple times because he is being pushed so hard. then, Atrice gets pulled out of her seat, and her hands were immediately cuffed in front of her. She is saying that she knows what to do in this situation. She has fanny pack on, and she can reach it. She has an app on her phone that will bring up the bat signal. She will just act like she is playing a game.

When the three of them got into the same room, Atrice noted that everyone is cuffed and tied. The kids can reach their phones if need be. They like playing games on their phones because of their ADHD. They would fidget a lot. Playing games on their phones helped a lot. In fact, when they get anxious, they pull out their phones and play. If it keeps them calm, I allow it. I also know we will be seeing the Bat Signal very soon. I can hear Emilia and Jonah talking amongst themselves, talking about the games they are playing. Then, I hear Atrice talking about her moving the bat to the right place in her app. That is the code word for the Bat Signal being sent off. Then, I hear the sound of Batman's computer detecting the Bat Signal. Here we go. I don't have my chair, because it is still in the shop. When I look to my right, I see Justice sitting next onto me. Then, I hear Harvey talking to my family. He started talking to them in some way that made my skin crawl.

"Let me take your socks and shoes off. You guys will be here for a while. In fact, I am going to call him and send him a little ultimatum to get him here." As he takes off their socks and shoes, I hear Emilia telling him that she is sorry if her feet stink. Then, I hear my phone ring. It's him. When I answer, he says something shocking.

"Mr. McCary, you have some beautiful kids and a beautiful wife here." He picks one of Emilia's feet up and gives it a huge sniff. Thanks to the cameras he has around, I can see the look of pure disgust on Emilia's face.

"How dare you touch my feet with your filthy face! Only my family can touch my feet, so hands off, Creepyface!" That's my girl. I see that threw him off guard.

"Filthy? You call my face filthy? Oh my. You have done it now. You are going to be in a world of pain right now. Heads, I don't touch you. Tails, prepare to scream."

Before he had the chance to flip his coin, Jonah butted in. "Don't you dare talk like that to my sister! Our dad is coming to save us, and we know it. Say you're sorry to my sister now!" He got that from me, but it was too late. Harvey had already flipped the coin, and I see and hear everything happening right now. The coin landed on tails. Shit. I see him making fast strides towards my daughter, who is cowering in fear of this horrible man who destroyed her ice cream night with her mom and brother. Then, he slapped her on her left side, where she can't see. The sound of his slap rang through the room, and she screamed, loud. He kept swinging over and over, slapping her harder and harder. Then, he reached down. He had better now rape her with me watching. Then, I remember that I have a panic button on my watch, which brings Batman over. When I press it, he comes running. Then he sees what I am seeing. Harvey Fuckface if raping my daughter, right in front of my wife and son! I can hear the rage entering Bruce, who is now standing behind me. He is starting to form a plan. Luckily, my chair is halfway done.

After Harvey fucks up my daughter, he points one of his grubby fingers at my wife, saying she is next. She knows how to defend herself, but how is she going to defend herself when she is cuffed like that? She hasn't learned how to break through cuffs yet. Now he is going to fuck my wife, when that was my plan for tonight. I can not let this happen. I must go save them.

Right as Harvey has torn off Atrice's pants, Batman finally arrives with my chair, and easily hoists me into it. He has the Batmobile waiting for us, doors open and motor running. I put the video call on my watch so we can keep track of them on the way. I can hear everyone's screams of pain, fear, anger, and desperation. He is going at them pretty hard. He spent half an hour on each of the girls, and now he is turning to Jonah.

"Don't you worry, young man. You are not getting raped. You are going to get slapped around for a while. Maybe I will knock something out of you." I heard him walking up to Jonah. Then, Jonah surprised us all by doing something amazing. He egged him on, asking him to bring his face closer and closer. I can see a look on his face that I have only seen once, right before he sprayed a robber in the face with pepper spray. Harvey is falling for it, knowing that the kids are blind. We are almost there now. Then, Jonah has Harvey smile, and blasts him in the face with pepper spray, which knocks him back. I zoom out of the Batmobile, which is in incognito mode, and blast through the wall.

As I burst through the wall, I come up with the best one liner ever. "Do you need some salt with all that pepper? Honey, kids, lets get you out of here." When the kids heard my voice, they felt safe. They knew everything was going to be OK. As I looked around, I saw Harvey Fuckface looking at my family, with that devilish sneer on his face. He won't need his face where he's going. As I am looking in his direction, I swing my chair around and lang the hardest push kick I have ever done. As he went flying, he ended up smelling my feet. "You smell better than your daughter," he says, right before he hits the floor. He is out cold. Now I can turn to my family and get them to safety. I will let Batman handle this crook.

As I am helping Atrice to her feet, I see the Batmobile leaving Incognito mode. He didn't interrupt my rescue this time because he wanted to see if I could handle it. I succeeded, and now he is coming to take Harvey to Arkham Asylum. I can hear them getting into a little tussle, but I am focused on my family right now. The Batmobile automatically lifts their chairs into place when I push them to the right spot, and Atrice is too weak to walk due to the beating she took, but I help her up and help her to the Batmobile. Now that everyone is safe, I turn back to Batman, who is starting to struggle with Two-face. Since we are a team, I jump into the fight. This is what he gets for fucking with the wrong family. After a few blows were exchanged, he is knocked out cold again, and Batman throws him into a cage in the Batmobile, so he can't touch my family. Our first stop is to Arkham to drop his sorry ass off. After we dropped him off and saw the guards carry him off, we set off to the hospital. During the whole ride, Emilia was crying uncontrollably, and Jonah was trying to keep her calm. Atrice was even crying in pain. Since Batman is driving, I turn to face my family, and tell them how proud I am of them. I told Emilia that I was proud of her for taking what was given to her like a true warrior. I was proud of Jonah for sticking up for his family. I was proud of Atrice for getting the Bat Signal up in time. That seems to have calmed them down quite a bit for a few minutes as they start complimenting each other on things that happened today. Even Atrice got into it. Soon, we were at the hospital, and I had Batman help me when everyone into the ER, except for Jonah. He is luckily unscathed. He can go home if he wanted to, but he chooses to stay with his family for support. That's my boy.

When the doctors finally came to grab the girls, I told them everything that happened, and they looked at me like I was crazy, but when they saw Bruce they got more Serious. They took the girls to get treated.

A couple hours and two rape kits later, the girls are trying to get some rest. They have went through a lot today, and they deserve rest. Jonah and I will be waiting here for them. The doctors kept coming in to check on them, and they were still in a lot of pain, so more pain relief was added into their IVs. Emilia and Atrice hated needles, and were crying when the IVs were put in. Once they were in, Atrice had a couple panic attacks. Of course, I held her heand and reminded her to take deep breaths and think of her happy place, which is on the beach. She loved the sound of crashing waves on the beach. At one point, she was so calm that she fell asleep, completely forgetting about where she was and what was going on.

A couple hours later, I get a message from Bruce saying that since Harvey raped and beat two women, he will not be coming out any time soon. That helps the girls feel safer for now.

the next day, the girls were allowed to go home to recover, and were given some pain meds and other things to keep infections at bey. Removing the IVs way painful, but worth it. Once Atrice was allowed to go, she nearly ran out of the hospital, but then she remembered that she needed to help me and the kids out. So, she messaged Bruce, and he was there in a jiffy. He easily helped everyone into the Batmobile. Soon, we were on our way out. Then, he had a great idea. We wil all stop by the ice cream shop as a treat for surviving that great ordeal. Atrice remembered she has a couple dairy relief tablets in her fanny pack, so she will be fine Emilia and Jonah haven't been effected yet, but they know it's coming, so they are getting used to non dairy alternatives. Lactose Intolerance sucks. Atrice got Butter Pecan, I got Mint Chip, Emilia gets Rocky Road, and Jonah gets Cookies and cream. Bruce gets a Neapolitan ice cream swirl. He even picked up a cup of Coffee ice cream for Alfred, who has been craving some for around a week. On the way home, as we eat our ice cream, Bruce told us about something he saw at Arkham while giving the guards the rape kit results, which will seal Harvey's fate. He saw the sad, lonely face of the Riddler peaking through the window of his cell. He still has not figured out the puzzle of escaping. That means we will not be seeing him for quite a while.

When we finally got back to the Batcave, Atrice immediately put the kids to bed, right after helping Emilia with her meds. She took her meds as well, and turned to me. It's finally time for us to have out quality time together, but I really hope I don't hurt her because she is still so sore. Time for a little celebration.

The end


End file.
